In wireless networks, user equipment has to fulfill specific measurement accuracy requirements for an undisturbed and stable use. For this purpose, downlink power tests of a user equipment—which is then the device under test (DUT)—have to be performed. With the advance of the next generation wireless standards (e.g. 5G NR FR2), the power measurements are performed over the air (OTA). However, with OTA measurements the antenna gain of the device under test cannot be easily isolated so that an accurate evaluation of the actual accuracy of the power measurement, i.e. the baseband accuracy, of the device under test is not possible.
Thus, there is a need for a method for downlink power tests of a device under test, a test system as well as a test setup for precisely evaluating the accuracy of the power measurement of the device under test.